1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device and a repairing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays include, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display device (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an electric field effect display (FED), and an electrophoretic display device. Among flat panel displays, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer disposed between the two electrodes, so electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic emission layer to form excitons and emit light via energy generated from the excitons.
In the organic light emitting diode display, when an overcurrent larger than a normal current flows in some pixels due to characteristic deviations of elements included in each pixel, or due to disconnection or a short-circuit in a pixel circuit, such overcurrent may be converted into bright locations, generating pixel defects. In addition, various pixel defects, e.g., stains, may be generated due to inflow of foreign materials.